


Mutually Assured Destruction

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mastermind Kirigiri Kyoko, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: It's her, and only her.





	Mutually Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> im in the mood to write but only like... short things...

It’s her despair that orchestrates the killing game, so she figures it’s okay to meet Celestia in the courtroom long after the other students have left.

After all, it’s her lips that press against perfectly painted red, smears the lipstick there and pulls a soft sound from Celestia’s throat.

It’s her nails that drag up unblemished milky skin and leave angry red lines there.

It’s her thumb that presses into Celestia’s clit and pushes her closer, closer, until she orgasms with a shaky cry and raises her hips from the bed.

It’s  _ her _ and nobody else that can love Celestia.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
